Mental Reservations
by Pwale
Summary: Based on a little skit by the same name. An argument between Inuyasha and Kagome, introduces a new game and leads to a confession...of a sort...Oneshot, InuKag. R&R!


_Dear Readers-_

_Pwalefriend would like to write a disclaimer, but I'm afraid that she is in the Fanfiction Hospital at the moment. So this not will have to do._

_We don't own Inuyasha or the original script._

_Sincerely_

_The Review Lion_

…

_**Mental Reservations**_

_Inspired by a play of the same name._

_**By Pwalefriend**_

…

"I can't believe you did that!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who was fallowing after him, looking half apologetic, half exasperated.

"Did what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wearily, he had been saying the same thing for the past few minutes.

"I can't believe you sat me in front of _Koga_!" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome paused a moment, then said…

"I didn't."

At her words, Inuyasha whirled around and pointed accusingly at her.

"What?" He demanded. "Yes you did! I _know_ you did! I was the one who was _sat_! What kind of friend _are_ you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome snapped, offended.

"It _means_," Inuyasha said. "That if you were _really_ my friend, you wouldn't have sat me, _or_ lied to me about it!"

"I didn't lie!" Kagome denied. "I made…A mental reservation."

Inuyasha looked skeptical.

"A mental reservation?" He asked. "What's that."

"It's like…" Kagome combed her brain for an explanation. "Remember the little instruments in my time that can tell temperatures, and can tell you if you're sick based on how high the number is?"

Inuyasha nodded. He did remember from the last time Kagome had been sick.

"Well, if a doc…Sorry, a _healer_ sees that a patients temperature is 103.9, he won't want to worry his patient. So he'll say 'Your temperature is normal today.' But in his _mind_ he'll be saying, 'Your temperature is normal today…for a man who's going to be dead tomorrow.' Get it?"

Inuyasha mulled it over for a moment.

"Is that one of the things from your time?" He asked at last. "That no one has to tell the truth?"

Kagome, realizing with horror what she had just done, hastened to correct herself.

"Well…" She said.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find the words to do so.

"So, I can just lie all the time from now on." Inuyasha said in satisfaction.

"No," Kagome tried to say. "I wouldn't say that…"

"How much you want to bet?" Inuyasha asked happily. He thought he has her now.

Kagome was surprised. "You'd bet? What would you bet?"

"I'd bet my mansion."

"You don't have a mansion."

"It's a mental reservation."

"Oh?" Kagome gave him a look that invited him to elaborate.

"I bet my mansion…in the case that I suddenly become wealthy and can _buy_ a mansion."

"Ah."

"What would you bet?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

"I'd bet…" Kagome thought over it for a moment. "…My first kiss."

"That's a lie." Inuyasha scoffed. "I _know _that you don't have that anymore."

Inuyasha thought back to a few moments before…When Koga had shown up and Kagome had lost that very same first-

"Mental reservation." Kagome stated, interrupted Inuyasha's own mental musings. "I would bet my first kiss…if I could go back in time and get it back from the boy I gave it to."

She didn't elaborate, making a further mental reservation that Koga had not, in fact, been her first kiss. Inuyasha was jealous enough. He didn't need to know _that_.

"So it's a deal." Inuyasha stated. "With the mental reservation that it would be a deal…if our bets were possible in the first place."

"By George, I think he's got it!" Kagome said laughingly.

"…So…" Inuyasha said awkwardly. "Did you…"

How had Koga put it again?

Oh yeah…

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome!" Koga cried dramatically. "My heart has been desolate since we parted last night! My life an endless void without your presence!"_

_Kagome had looked **rather** confused. Koga just winked._

"_Shall we repeat the experience that we shared last night sometime soon?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Did you _have an experience_ with Koga last night?" Inuyasha demanded.

They had spent the prior night in a village, and the girls had snuck off while the boys were bathing. Neither had shown up till later that night and Inuyasha hadn't felt the need to go find Kagome.

He had been starting to trust her by herself. Now, though, he knew never to do that again.

"…No." Kagome said slowly, obvious guilt playing over her face.

Inuyasha looked at her with one eyebrow raised, clearly not believing her.

"No…" Kagome continued. "With the mental reservation that we met at a path, at the same time, and went for a walk together on it." Her eyes darted nervously.

"Ah." Inuyasha felt…depressed. Betrayed. "Did he come on to you?"

"No." Kagome said.

"That's a lie!" Inuyasha snapped. "I know Koga."

"No," Kagome said. "With the mental reservation that he came on to me months ago, there wasn't any coming on left to do."

Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"Did he kiss you?" He demanded. Kagome jumped in surprised.

"What? No!" She said, waving her arms in the air. "No!"

"No," Inuyasha quoted. "You mean, No, with the mental reservation that _you_ were the one who kissed _him_."

"No!" Kagome yelped. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"No?" He asked.

"Ah-I mean…Yes." Kagome said, mentally scrambling to keep a hold of the game.

"Oh. You _did_ kiss him." Inuyasha said.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "I meant, Yes, with the mental reservation that our lips never actually touched!"

"With the mental reservation that your lips were too busy touching other parts of the body to touch." Inuyasha growled furiously.

"What? No!" Kagome gasped. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Stop!" Kagome cried. "Just stop! I don't want to play this game anymore, okay?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"With the mental reservation that while _you_ may not want to keep on playing, _I_ do."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped. "What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha huffed and he turned around, crossing his arms and jutting out his chin forcefully.

"That I love you?" Kagome asked desperately.

Inuyasha froze.

In fact, I'm pretty sure that the whole forest froze.

Well, actually just the left side, and that had nothing to do with what Kagome said, it was just Naraku playing around with magic again, so we're not going to go into that.

"…Do you?" Inuyasha breathed, almost afraid to ask.

Kagome realized what she had said.

"Yes!" She said. "As a friend!" She knew she was lying, of course, but Inuyasha didn't need to know that.

Inuyasha's whole body deflated. He had thought…He had hoped…

But what did it matter what he hoped and what he thought?

She didn't love him.

She never would love him.

He hated her for not loving him.

But he couldn't stop loving her just the same…

"Do you love me?" Kagome whispered.

"No." Inuyasha said without a second thought. It was a lie, but his anger wouldn't let him admit it.

"No, with the mental reservation that-" Kagome began excitedly.

"_No_." Inuyasha said so firmly that there could be no argument and began to stomp off.

Kagome rolled her eyes. And _now_ they were right back where they had started. Oh joy.

…

_Well, how did you all like it? This was a skit that I saw acted out in my acting class and I really liked it so I thought I'd turn it into a fanfiction. _

_The idea came to me, actually, when we started discussing the characters and what they meant to each other. _

_**Roar!**_

_My Review Lion demands that you review! So you'd BETTER review!_

…

_Sincerely_

_Pwalefriend_


End file.
